A Change of Heart
by Silver Borne
Summary: Harry really should learn to research his spells better, this alternative to out flying a dragon won't end well. Set in HPTGOF and Inutaicho era. Will be SLASH. creature-HP.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry walked out of the tent, feeling rather unreal and shaky. The faces of the crowd blurred together, and their cheers sounded like an annoying buzzing in the back of his mind. Every ounce of his concentration, all of his attention, was entirely focused upon the hulking form at the other end of the ring. The enormous wings, the glaring yellow eyes, the long spiked tail, and especially the sharp teeth from whence the searing flames would emerge; all of this was seen in an instant of excruciating detail.

'_By Merlin,_' he thought, '_who in their right mind would ever volunteer for this?_'

Luckily for him, all the frantic studying had paid off, in the form of one very powerful, and somewhat ancient, curse. You see, late the night before Harry had pulled open the very last dusty tome from his stack, already mostly resigned to his fate, seeing as he had very little faith in being able to out fly a dragon, of all things. Still, he persevered and began to read through the yellowed pages.

Halfway through the mind numbing reading, he stopped. There, innocuously placed in the middle of the page and without anything to draw attention to its presence, was a spell which would solve everything. The book, of course, listed paragraph after paragraph of useless technical jargon, but the basic summary told him all he needed to know.

The spell had been used previously to defeat powerful magical opponents, including dragons, and would cause their internal power levels to increase drastically to such a point that they were completely overloaded, causing anything from unconsciousness to death depending on the opponent's size and power. The incantation and wand movements seemed simple enough, so the desperate teen hoped that he would be able to manage it without any practice, since he really needed to get some sleep before the task. If not, he supposed he could go back to the broom summoning plan, skeptical of it though he was.

With that mildly comforting thought, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Be-Faced-with-Dragons headed back to his dorm to sleep away the last few hours before his dreaded appointment.

Thus, the savior of the wizarding world took a steadying breath, raised his wand, and cast his chosen spell.

Now, unfortunately for Harry, he had missed the part of the text which cautioned an untrained or partially trained wizard or witch from using the spell, since it required an immense level of control which often was not achieved until well into one's fourth decade of life. This left him shocked and confused, as well as terrified out of his wits, when the light which shot from his wand hit the dragon, only to multiply and bounce back. His surprise caused him to hesitate for the split second in which he might have been able to dodge, and so he was hit head on by the blinding beam of light which contained nearly every ounce of power previously held within the immense dragon.

When a wizard is hit by the amount of magic which struck Harry, their channels quickly overload reach boiling point, generally leading to the death of the victim. This is precisely what would have happened to Harry, leaving the wizarding world short one savior, were it not for the fact that nothing involving him ever worked as expected. His magic, being of an extremely resilient and nearly sentient sort, had no wish to be erased from existence when it's host was fried, and so sought out a path down which to channel the overwhelming magic. It soon located an anomaly, an area of power not its own and not belonging to the spell, and flooded the darkly pulsing link with as much power as it would take.

Although no one or thing had previously suspected its existence, save perhaps Dumbledore, this link was what connected Harry to Voldemort through his curse scar. That being said, the pathetic form Voldemort was currently in soon found itself overflowing with magic. But even spreading the magic between two wizards was not enough to save its host, and so Harry's magic sought out further channels. It quickly discovered six additional links sprouting out from Voldemort, similar to the one connecting Harry to the Dark Lord, and exploited said links to the fullest.

Voldemort had, without anyone knowing, created seven horcruxes, or soul canisters, with which to insure his immortality, including one located in Harry's scar. The excess of magic caused Voldemort and his horcruxes to be destroyed from the inside out, thus permanently removing him from the face of the planet.

Still, the power remaining was too much for a mere wizard-child to contain, especially power imbued with the essence of a dragon, and thus his magic guided the foreign power to mold him into an adequate vessel rather than destroying him. Of course, the end result would be nowhere near human, but the boy savior's magic cared not if its host became a creature, merely that he stayed alive.

And so, in the mere seconds during which all of this took place, poor Harry's life was forever changed – for the better or the worse was still to be determined.

_***TIME SKIP***_

Darkness and pain, searing pain that just wouldn't end.

_Please, please make it stop, oh merlin, anything, I'll do anything, just make the pain stop._

Then, after an eternity of torment, peace.

_Ah, finally, quiet darkness, nothing here that can hurt me._

_***TIME SKIP***_

A flash of light, a burst of white amidst all the darkness.

_What the… What's going on… Where am I…_

Then back to the shadows' embrace, peace.

_***TIME SKIP***_

Again, white all around, voices raised in anger.

_Who… Is that Madam Pomfrey…? And… Minister Fudge...? Why are they…?_

Before everything slipped away once again.

_***TIME SKIP***_

_Oh, my head! What the heck happened? Wait, I know this bed, don't tell me… Oh shit, how did I manage to wind up in the Hospital wing? What was I – OH! The first task, and the dragon, and the spell, and -! Hey, the bloody thing wasn't supposed to hit me! What the heck did I do wrong? Damn it, I should have known that some bloody spell in some musty old book would come back to bite me on the arse! I'm not Hermione, books hate me! As if I'd ever be so lucky as to find such a perfect answer to my dragon problem! Well, guess it's time to face the music, no use waiting any longer. Wonder how long I've been out?_

And thus the boy savior woke to face the consequences of his ill-considered actions, unaware of the many events he had set in motion.

**Actual Word Count**: 1,097

**Important A.N.(6/13/11)** – Ok, so this is my very first attempt at a fic, although I've been reading HP fanfiction obsessively for years. Too wordy? Not interesting enough? All constructive criticism and advise is appreciated. I recently got into crossovers, so my knowledge of Inyasha is a bit rusty and I'll have to re- read/watch it before continuing this. I get ridiculously upset with authors who get a few chapters in and then drop the story, so I won't be updating this again until I have it completed or am reasonably sure that it will be soon. That being said, this won't be updated for quite a while, but please don't take pity on me and adopt it without permission since I really am hoping to get this done the way I want it. How does the basic plot sound so far?

Harry is, of course, going to wind up a demon, a dragon demon to be precise. He'll be forced to flee and travel and train for a few years before stumbling upon and into the well. For some reason I'll come up with eventually (possibly him being more powerful than her and thus able to lend the well more power), he'll be a few centuries before Kagome (whom I hate, fair warning) and will join Ryukotsusei's people. Stuff will happen and he'll leave them to assist Inutaicho in the war, where he'll meet Sesshomaru, whom he'll probably end up with (SLASH warning, though probably not explicit unless someone volunteers to write it for me). And then stuff happens and such and the story continues for a bit before a happy ending since sad ones suck. – Silver

**A.N. #2 (6/28/11)** – Ok, so I've added a bit to what I had before, just the 'Harry's thoughts as he wakes up' bit, and corrected one or two minor details of the rest. Lemme know what you think – too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? I don't really curse myself, so even writing curse words is a struggle for me, plus I'm American and a girl, and thus unfamiliar with what a teenage boy from England would say when stressed/shocked. All reviews are appreciated, thanks for the input thus far! – Silver

**A.N. 12/18/11** - Sorry it's been forever, but I've made a couple changes based off reviews and added a new chapter, so please don't kill me!


	2. Revalations

**Revalations**

"We can't just let this slide Dumbledore, he's a bloody demon for Merlin's sake!"

'Hm, that's odd, that sounds suspiciously like Fudge'

"I am not unaware of his current unfortunate condition, but said demon is the only being capable of vanquishing Voldemort. We have no choice but to tolerate his presence until the Dark Lord is dead. Once he has served his purpose, it will be a simple matter to cause his death and simply tell the public that he could no longer stand to continue his cursed existence and chose to end his own life for the good of the magical world."

'And that, that sounded like the Headmaster. Wait, served his purpose? Are they talking about me? They're going to kill me? What the bloody hell!'

"But no one else even knows that You-Know-Who will come back!" shouted a voice that did indeed belong to our most disdained minister. "We're the only ones who know about his horcruxes - brillant idea that, encouraging him to become practically immortal just so he'd go crazy and we could discredit him, there had to be an easier way, like long and drawn out torture or something. Anyway, how do you expect to explain leaving him alive to the public? they'll revolt at the idea of letting a demon of all things near their children!"

'Did Fudge just say that he and Dumbledore helped Voldemort? And that they planned for him to go bat shit insane! And what's with all this talk about a demon, anyway?'

"And who else is aware of his change in species, Cornelius?" questioned Dumbledore. "I was under the impression that only ourselves are in possession of that particular bit of information. If we simply ensure that none save our most trusted ever discover the truth of what has happened to the supposed savior, no one will ever question allowing things to continue on as they have been."

"Well, I suppose I hadn't thought of that... Maybe, just maybe... Well, so long as you have the boy properly in hand, I guess it would be for the best to keep him around, we can't have the dark lord returning when there's no one to kill him off this time, now can we? Then the whole plan of creating an evil foe to fight against so we can become the heroes will backfire even worse than when the public decided a baby deserved more credit than us!"

'Wait, they had a plan? Everything, my parents' deaths, all the people that died, my living with the dursleys, it was all because of them?'

"Not to worry, Cornelius, everything will work out for the greater good. I have Severus brewing a powerful mind control potion as we speak, which the creature will be forced to consume upon his first signs of waking. And please do refrain from speaking of our actions aloud, we wouldn't want others to overhear."

'Like hell I'll take anything you give me, you bloody bastard! I'll kill myself before I become a slave to a manipulative psychopath like you!'

"Well, if everything is all planned out then, I suppose I should head back to the Ministry to make up some story that will cover up this whole mess." The Minister said as he walked towards the floo. "What will show me in the best light?" muttered the bowler-hat-wearing buffoon as he tossed in a handful of powder. "Perhaps telling them I was the one who cast the spell that saved the life of the Boy-Who-Lived? Yes, that does sound promising. Now, why would he have been dying from whatever spell he cast and what spell did I cast to save him? hmm..." and with a flash of green flame and a shout of "Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office," the Minster of Magic was gone from the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stood staring at the flames for a moment, lost in thought, before turning to the bed Harry was lying in, supposedly still unconscious.

"My poor boy, if only you hadn't gone dark. I only wonder at how you managed to keep it hidden from me for such a long time, especially with Miss Granger and the Weasley's watching your every move. But, obviously you too succumbed to the shadows, as only one entrenched in forbidden magic could transform into such a horrifying creature through a simple spell, regardless of said spell's original purpose. I suppose my alternative plan will simply have to be put into play, regardless of my reluctance to risk it." and with that, the scheming headmaster wandered off to wherever it is meddling old fools spend their time.

"...Well shit, what do I do now?" Harry wondered aloud. 'He has control of everyone? Ron and Hermione? Really? And what about Remus and Sirius? Will they betray me too? No, they wouldn't, they'd never abandon the son of a Marauder! But what if - no! I have to trust them, otherwise there's nobody left! I'll just have to sneak out of here and find them! But first-'

"Why the hell am I so tiny?"

"HARRY!"

"Remus! Sirius! Please, what's going on? Are you still on my side? Dumbledore, and Fudge, they're gonna kill me! And the Weasley's! He planned everything! Mum and Dad, and Sirius in Azkaban! He's crazy!"

"Woah there, Harry, take a breath and try saying that again, a bit slower this time," hushed Remus, settling in the chair at the side of the bed.

"Yeah, Prongslet, chill for a sec. How are you? Does it hurt? How weird does it feel to be a munchkin again?" rushed Sirius, climbing up onto the bed.

"What do you mean a munchkin?"

"Uhh, well..."

"What your godfather is trying to say is that, as a result of your spell backfiring, you seem to have been de-aged."

"Yeah, you look like a little pipsqueak! Come here and let Uncle Paddy pinch your cheeks!" teased Sirius, leaning in and reaching for his shocked victim.

"Wait a second! Just how old am I? Why the heck did this happen?"

"Well, whatever spell you cast obviously didn't work as intended. Instead it seems to have turned you into a five year old child, as well as causing a few other side effects." Remus explained hesitantly.

"Five? Well, I guess at least it's not a bad age, I mean, I can talk and go to the bathroom by myself yet still get away with everything, but still!"

"Um, is now really the time to be exploring the virtues of being five years old? I believe that the fact that you're also a dragon youkai might be a bit more important."

"Hah! And because of that you're gonna be five for decades! Just think, centuries of everyone treating you like a helpless twerp!"

Smack!

"Sirius! That's enough, no need to make it worse, you need to be an adult about this. Harry is no doubt in shock and your taunts aren't helping him cope any."

Sirus just looked sullen and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Look, both of you, all that can be dealt with later, this is more important. I overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Fudge that changes everything! The two of them planned everything, they're the reason Voldemort existed in the first place! And now they plan to kill me! But they have to wait until Voldemort comes back and I kill him because apparently I'm the only one who can. Can one of you PLEASE come up with a miracle to fix things? The two most powerful men in the Wizarding World are plotting my demise!" Harry exclaimed, getting more and more worked up as he went on.

"WHAT!" both Marauders shot up in shock.

"Harry, this is very serious, are you sure you heard them correctly?"

"Of course he's bloody sure he heard them correctly! This is too crazy to be made up! Dumbledore's a psycho!"

"No need to scream in my ear, Sirius, I just had to be sure. Now Harry, if what you say is true, we need to get you out of here immediately before Dumbledore finds out you're awake. The only reason we haven't been caught already is because Madam Pomfrey was knocked unconscious when she tried to heal you and still hasn't woken, and everyone else is busy dealing with the aftermath of your spell driving the dragon mad."

"Wow, glad I'm not out there, that would be one scary dragon."

"Again, not the time. Now lets get going." 'Really, these two will be the death of me.'

"Aye, aye Captain Moony, lets blow this joint!"

"..." The other two just looked at him, beyond exasperated at the grim's randomness.

"I always wanted to say that."

With a head-shake and sigh, the three fled Hogwarts for Hogsmeade, where they apparated to Grimauld Place.

"Ok, so we're safe for a second, but what do we do now?"

**AN (12/18/11) - **Ok, so I've officially broken my own rule not to post more until I've got the whole thing finished, but I need help and figured I have no right to ask for any if I don't a least post another chapter. So, my problem is I've forgotten a lot of the Inuyasha series and can't seem to force myself to sit through it again, not that I ever made it to the ending in the first place. I'm in desperate need of a beta with knowledge of said series, who will possibly end up being more of a co-author. Another beta who knows about Harry Potter, British-isms, and/or some basic Japanese would also be much appreciated. Sorry you've waited so long for what basically amounts to a filler chapter, but I'd hate to go more in depth only to have to go back and change everything because I came up with a new idea. Anyway, I think I've rambled on enough, give me suggestions and tell me what you think if you've got the time and the inclination. Thanks and everyone that's reviewed so far is awesome! - Silver

PS - I've made a couple changes to chapter one, not much but I figured a lot of you will probably want to reread it anyway since it's been so long...


End file.
